¿No lo tiene en rubio?
by ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l
Summary: Dean esta por reprobar una materia, de ser por él no le daría gran importancia, pero su padre le amenaza con no prestarle a su nena si la reprueba, no podría vivir sin su nena, tiene que hacer algo al respecto, la solución le es dada en forma de un niño de trece años llamado Sam que parece ser todo un amargado. Es un AU, no sabría decir si es Wincest, pero es pre-Slash


La primera historia que subo de Supernatural, estará algo relajado, nada de sexo salvaje por el momento, espero les guste. Amo el Wincest :3

La idea de la historia me pertenece, nada mas, los personajes no son míos, seguro los actores no aprobarían esto pero... bueno, nada de supernatural me pertenece :(

* * *

¿No lo tiene en rubio?

Tenía seis en la horrible materia de ética, no entrego los trabajos, no había excusas, sabía que pasaría si no lo hacía pero prefirió ir a esa fiesta, estaba en la cuna de su vida, tenía 17 años y podía darle una mordida al mundo, saborearlo como lo hizo con la pelirroja; al principio dudo de que su cabellera fuera natural porque la piel de su rostro no estaba plagada de pecas, pero el que no tuviera pecas sobre las mejillas y el puente de la nariz no significaba que no las tuviera en otros lados, como en la espalda. Esa espalda parecía no tener fin, pero él había cogido y palmeado ese fin, el fin fue mejor que el principio.

Sin remordimientos. Buscaría una solución, no sería parte del ejército de rogones que con excusas pedía _otra oportunidad por favor, profe_; no gracias, eso no era para Deán Winchester, amante de la comida asesina, piernas largas, autos y buena música. Recuerda a su profesor, no es feo, diría que estaba bien, de sonrisa fácil, sentido del humor, insultos e impropios de vez en cuando (en sus primeras clases cuando nadie parecía entender el "Mito de la caverna" lo hicieron rabiar y desde entonces cuando nadie hacia las lecturas les dedicaba la ya famosa frase:_ Si, si, pinches sombras, están pendejos_.), lo que recuerda de ese profesor es que es un filósofo, pero sobre todo un cabron. De esos grandes que tiene un club de fans y medio instituto lo quiere tener bajo las sabanas, o cualquier superficie para follar, a pesar de que sea un bastardo tamaño familiar; una vez se enteró de que un grupo al que le daba clase lo hizo enojar aún más que el suyo, el castigo que les dio fue, para no reprobar el curso, vestir completamente de color rosa en su clase, todos lo hicieron con la sorpresa de que ese mismo día los llevo a una obra de teatro en el auditorio de la escuela, donde la vergüenza fue publica ya no al estar en el resguardo de su aula, donde todos tenían conocimiento de la razón por la que vestían así, los demás ajenos a ellos rieron de lo lindo.

El día llego, su profesor traía buenas noticias para los incumplidos, conto a grandes rasgos que conocía a una amiga que trabajaba en una de esas cosas de servicios infantiles en las que un niño(a) con padres ocupados, ausentes y demás, se convertían en el "hermanito" de algún mayor que los cuidaba en su tiempo libre y serbia de guía para que esas jóvenes ovejas no se descarriaran terminando en un desastre. Tendría que ser el hermano mayor de algún chaval molesto deseoso de la atención que no le daban en casa por un año, claro, si quería pasar la dichosa materia. La verdad no le veía gran recompensa, la razón por la que no hizo los deberes antes fue por emplear su tiempo en algo mejor, ¿ahora usaría ese tiempo en un niño ajeno a él? No había que ser un genio para ver que suspender no era tan malo. Claro, Dean aún no se pagaba la comida, la casa, la escuela ni todas las demás necesidades que tenía y su padre se lo hizo saber, además de que pronto tendría que buscar una universidad y perder un año no era opción. A Dean no le hubiera importado conseguir un trabajo para pagarse la comida pero John Winchester no era un hombre fácil ni muy flexible, no al menos desde la muerte de su esposa, y Dean no pudo decir "no" a adoptar un hermano cuando su padre puso en la mesa la última carta, la opción nuclear que haría caer a su hijo. Ese belleza del color de la noche, su futura nena y amor por la eternidad, el Impala 67 de su padre, eso estaba en juego ahora.

$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$s$

Sábado, las ocho de la mañana las oficinas estaban abiertas una mujer de cabello recogido le miraba de arriba abajo, lo examinaba dudaba de que fuera un posible buen hermano, pero ya era tarde para eso, el martes hizo una entrevista, lleno formatos, su padre fue y dio su consentimiento, lleno más porquerías, un psicólogo lo vio… ¡Joder! ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? No iba a ver al presidente, no entraría a un laboratorio súper secreto con aliens en frascos de vidrio, no vería fetos con dos cabezas y tres brazos flotando en formol; solo pasaría un año con un niño, un jodido niño, nada más, nada menos. Un niño, que por cierto, tendría mucha suerte de ser su hermano postizo.

Las diez de la mañana y no tenía duda, había perdido uno de sus encantos, su trasero. Esas sillas plásticas eran unas malditas matando atributos, decía matar porque sentía una especie de calambre donde la espalda terminaba, por más que se removiera no encontrando la posición cómoda ¿será una reglara para joder al buen ciudadano que todos los asientos disponibles que se ofrecen en una institución pública sean la mierda más incómoda habida y por haber? Tal vez… por fin la vio, la misma mujer que lo miro de manera reprobatoria se acercaba a él, no era fea, no realmente pero de su rostro no se iba esa expresión de estar oliendo la peor porquería del mundo, eso mandaba al demonio sus demás atributos, a menos, claro, que le pusiera una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza pero sería raro.

-Señor Winchester, le presento a Samuel Smith. – un niño en el que no había reparado lo miro de abajo a arriba, era la segunda vez que lo sometían a ese escrutinio y no le invitaban a _algo más_.

-Hola Sammy, soy Dean y …-

-Sam, solo Sam, nada de Sammy.- el pequeño emisario del mal lo interrumpió tan descaradamente que Dean no pudo evitar pensar que había de dos, con esa actitud o le encabronaba tremendamente o le agradaba por su manera de desafiarlo.

Sam miro a Dean, Dean miro a Sam, no, definitivamente lo encabronaría, estaba a punto de replicar sobre que le dieron al niño más amargado de toda la ciudad, la idea fue descartada por una mejor manera, pediría que se lo cambiaron por uno rubio, nunca más podría tener la oportunidad de hacer esa broma, era una oportunidad única en la vida y Dean no era ningún santo así que…

-Samuel tiene que estar aquí a las cinco, lo más adecuado sería que ustedes se pusieran de acuerdo respecto a sus horarios, Winchester, supongo que sabe de qué va todo.-

-Si, de verdad, en las cuatro vueltas que me he dado por aquí algo me han dicho.- le guiño el ojo a la mujer y esta le miro mal.

-Samuel, si este joven se porta de manera inadecuada contigo, dímelo y yo veré que nunca se aparezca por aquí otra vez.

-Si señorita Rosie.- Sam dedico una sonrisa a la mujer que se retiró mandando maldiciones por lo bajo en contra de Dean.

Dean lo sabía ahora, ese niño seguro era un manipulador, dedico una mirada de cachorrito y juraría que la podredumbre instalada bajo la nariz de la mujer desapareció por un momento. Miro a Sam, no era muy alto, seguro tendría unos doce años, tenía pinta de ser uno de esos nerds que se camuflajea, ajeno a lo que no fueran sus estudios.

-Bueno, Sammy – miro su reloj y dedico una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras – ¿Son las once que te gustaría hacer?

-Sam.- Fue la simple respuesta del menor.

Se lo ponía difícil, Dean nunca antes había convivido con niños pequeños, no tenía hermanos y jamás se detuvo pensar en ello, su madre murió cuando él contaba con doce años, de ahí su padre cambio por completo, ¿de qué manera trataría a Sam? No sabía nada de él, en los días anteriores no le dijeron nada del niño al que cuidaría, desconocía porque el pequeño estaba ahí, donde vivía o todo en general. Le dedico una mirada y un suspiro.

-De camino vi un parque, ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo y nos conocemos mejor?- El niño solo lo miro y asintió – oh, vamos Sammy, será divertido.-

Le dio una palmada en la espalda alejándose en dirección a la salida, escucho un gruñido que lo hizo ensanchar la sonrisa, tal vez jamás considero tener un hermano, pero tal vez y solo tal vez esto no sería tan malo, podría hacer que su "hermanito" dejara los libro un poco, le jugaría bromas y seguro que el niño serviría como un imán para las chicas, siempre escuchaba hablar de que a ellas les gustaba toda esa basura de los hermanos mayores que se ven tan monos cuidando a sus hermanitos, los ayudan a pasar la calle y demás porquerías; no dejaba del lado que pasaría la materia y podría conducir a su nena muy pronto.

Había que mirar el lado bueno, tal vez no le cambiarían a Sam por un niño rubio y perdió una oportunidad inigualable, pero aunque su hermanito seguro lo hacía desvariar un poco algo bueno saldría y no podía estar más seguro. Su confianza era grande, él era Dean Winchester.

* * *

Posha :D de verdad espero les guste, el winces esta un poco muerto y eso casi me hace llorar, hay que festejar, ¡SPN es una mina de yaoi! :Q

cualquier duda ya saben ;) estoy para ustedes, me agradaría me hagan saber que les parece y respecto al titulo, bueno, no me pude resistir xD ojala alguien sepa porque el titulo es ese :D

mi sentido del humos es un poco... mierda, peeero bueno :B


End file.
